Ghosts in the Graveyard
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Stella Birch had one thought in mind when two muggles showed up at the Potters: what kind of trouble will these sluts bring? Rated M, SB/OC, JP/OC, RL/OC. Smut..RxR please! Enjoy the best Marauders; Set in their sixth-seventh year summer. Sorta OOC. Sorry
1. Game Night with the Marauders

_A/N: For all those who favorited my stories so much, this is dedicated to you. "Inopportune Moments" has been favorited so many times, I am beside myself with giddiness. (: Anyway, this is sort of a follow-up to the "Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven" and I really hope you enjoy it. This story, entitled "Ghosts in the Graveyard" is with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin...the best three of the Marauders. All three one shots are rated M for mature...because there's a lotta smut. (; Please review! _

**Ghosts in the Graveyard:**

_**(This is the setting of the story and will be used for all three one shots. Thank you.)**_

Stella Birch walked through her flat towards the kitchen but was stopped immediately when a figure stepped out of her fireplace. She screamed, whipped out her wand, and stung the intruder with a paralyzing vex before quieting down. With a determined look, she walked up to the intruder and nearly laughed with relief, before freaking out completely. "Oh Merlin! Sirius! You ignorant bastard! You come into my living room unannounced and scare the living daylights out of me...only to meet the tip of my wand. And to think if I had been on less friendly terms. Arse." She rolled her eyes and threw a counter-jinx on her dear friend, before helping him up.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Stella. If this is how you normally greet your guests, I'll just show myself out." Sirius snorted playfully, making his way to the fireplace.

"No you don't, Padfoot. You have some explaining to do. Why are you here, scaring the shit out of me?" She glared, taking hold of his sleeve and pulling him back to her.

"Well I came here to invite you to hang out with us at Potter's. But seeing as how you're on your time, I don't think anyone would benefit from it. So good day."

Stella stared in furious shock at the young man who was trying his best to stifle his laughter. "My _time_?" At that, Sirius burst out in laughter, clutching his sides.

"Blimey, Stells, I had you good, tell ya what. But in all _siriusness_," he snickered at his own joke, "we are all chilling tonight at James'...Mrs. P. is making lasagna and then Remus suggested playing poker. No idea what it is, but it sounds fascinating. Are you game?" He snickered again, his dark curls bouncing about his face.

Stella rolled her eyes. "You sneak into my house, say I'm on my period and then invite me to a...a game night? That's very unorthodox, Black."

"Never tried to be orthodox, Birch." Sirius teased.

"Well, who all is coming?" Stella asked, ignoring his comment.

"Prongs and Moony, and two girls down the street from us. Camilla and Julie are their names, I think." Sirius put on a thoughtful look as he pretended to ponder the girls names, causing Stella to roll her eyes again.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But no shenanigans, okay? The last time I was the target of your prank, it took me a month to grow my eyebrows back." A glare was thrown his way for a split-second, before she turned around and walked to her room, gathering her jacket and shoes. She came back to a smiling Sirius. Shooting him a wary look, she hurriedly put her shoes on and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his head, hitting her wrist hard, causing the powder to fall to the ground. "We're going the fun way. Don't want to show up dirty." Sirius winked, grabbed the girl's arm and disapparated to James'. Upon landing on solid ground, Stella shoved herself out of Sirius' grip and heaved for breath.

"A little warning next time, Black! Merlin, I could've choked for heaven's sake!" She gagged, shooting Sirius one last glare before standing up straight and giving Remus a smile. "Moony!" She jumped into the werewolf's arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh, how nice to see you again! It's been weeks!" Remus laughed and hugged the witch back.

"School just let out, Stella. We've hardly been apart!"

"That doesn't matter. I've not seen anyone since the last day. Except for that arse over there." Stella shot another glare at Sirius before stepping away from Remus.

"Now see, I got the _Stupify_ spell right when she saw me...and you get a hug. How does that work out?" Sirius pouted.

Stella was about to retort but was interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchen doorway. "Well, I've only gotten the cold shoulder, now haven't I? I'm not wearing the invisibility cloak, am I? Thought I put that away..." Stella turned around and saw James Potter grinning his lopsided grin and leaning against the door frame.

"James! It's so good to see you too! How has your summer been?" Stella asked, giving him a quick hug before stepping back and shooting him a big smile.

"How is this happening? I was the one who introduced you to them in the first place and I get a jinx while you all get hugs. Bloody hell." Sirius whined, turning around and hitting the fireplace.

"Maybe you should've thought of a different way to come into my house." Stella said, sticking her tongue out at him. Sirius stuck his tongue out back at her and a wicked look crossed his face. A smirk slowly appeared on his face and before Stella could run away from him, he pounced. They fell to the ground in a heap of laughter and shouting, Sirius had his arms wrapped around the witch and held her to him, crushing her to the ground. Remus stood by, looking quite amused and James was laughing heartily. "Sirius Black! You arrogant bastard! Get off of me this instant!" Stella shouted, laughing.

The handsome man just shook his head and nuzzled her, a grin wide on his face. Just as Stella started struggling, a confident knock came on the living room door, causing Sirius to leap up, pulling the witch with him, and James started whispering furiously. "Alright guys, no magic. These girls are muggles. Mom and pop already know about this which is why she's making the lasagna and why Remus suggested...cards. Just warning you, Stells." Stella nodded and took a seat next to Remus on the couch, Sirius leaned against the fireplace, a smirk aligning his lips, and James went to the door. When he opened it, four pairs of eyes widened at the two girls. James, the only one acting collected other than Sirius, grinned. "Camilla! Julie! Welcome!"

"James," one girl replied silkily, taking his hand. "Thank you again for inviting us. You've no idea what this means to my sister."

The other girl shot a glare to her sister but brought a sly smile to her lips. "Yes, thank you James."

James let the girls in and ushered Stella and Remus to stand up. They did and smiled warmly at the very attractive girls. It was hard to believe that they were muggles...they looked to be part Veela. The one who first spoke had long silvery hair and light green eyes. She was tall and thin and had an air of dignity and confidence about her. The other one was just as tall and held the same air about her but had long dark hair and light grey eyes. "Remus, Stella, this is Camilla," James gestured to the blonde one, "and this is Julie." he gestured to the brunette. "Camilla, Julie, this is Remus Lupin and Stella Birch, some of our school mates. And you already know Sirius."

Sirius nodded at the girls. Julie nodded back, "Ah. Yes, the one with the weird name." Camilla laughed and whispered something to her sister. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Remus...Stella." Camilla said, giving a look at the witch that didn't go unnoticed.

Stella nodded and attempted to hide her look of disgust. She wasn't very tall, only 5'6, and had long curly blonde hair and light, light brown eyes. She was pretty, in standards, but held nothing next to these vixens. She hid her despair with a look to Remus, who was the only one not eye-fucking the muggles. Stella smiled and comforted herself with the fact that James and Sirius would never marry a muggle. But why was she even thinking about that? Obviously they were just her friends. Very good looking friends. All three of them. Stella sighed and went back to her self-loathing.

A couple of hours later, the six teenagers were staring at the cards in their hands, four of them trying to figure out exactly how to play Texas Hold 'em. Stella looked up to Remus for helped but saw that he was having a hard time as well; James and Sirius were looking off each other's cards, but to no avail. Stella sighed and put her cards face down on the table. "I fold." The boys sighed simultaneously and did the same.

Camilla and Julie laughed. "Oh, you guys are terrible at this game! Camilla, lay down your cards or prepare to lose!"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Julie. What do you have, then?"

Julie laid down a full house, and her sister laid down a flush. "Ha! I win."

Camilla snorted and turned to the others. "Another round, then?"

The wizards groaned, Stella joining them. "Something else, perhaps? Anything else?" Remus suggested.

"You were the one to suggest this! You're just a sore loser." Julie said, sticking out her tongue.

"What are you, five?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. I'm fifteen."

Camilla ignored those comments and grinned. "I have a game. But only truly brave people can play it. Most get scared."

"What is it?" James asked, curiosity at its all time high. He was never one to turn down a chance to show his bravery.

"It's called Ghosts in the Graveyard." Camilla continued, shushing her sister who got excited. "It's like hide-n-seek, but it's in the dark and for older people. One person hides outside and everyone else has to find them. But Julie and I like to put a twist on it. The first person to find the one hiding has to keep quite and stay at the person hiding's side until the others find them. But you don't want to be found after that. You want to stay as long as you can with the one hiding. Because you do a little seven minutes in heaven take. Get it?"

The four magical teenagers just stared. James was the first to break the silence. "Right. Sounds good. Who is the person that is going to hide first?"

"We can draw straws. Have you any to use?" Julie asked.

James nodded and left the room. Remus, Sirius and Stella whispered to each other while Camilla and Julie did the same. "What's hide-n-seek? I've never heard of it!" Sirius said worriedly.

Remus replied, "My mom explained it to me once since she's muggle...it's where someone hides and someone tries to find them, like the girls said..."

"What about seven minutes in heaven? What's that?" Stella asked, her eyes wide.

"That, I have no idea." Remus said regretfully. Just then, James came in with six straws, five of them one length, one shorter than the others.

"Right then, got the straws. Let's everyone draw." The five teenagers stood up and walked over to the messy-haired boy. Everyone grabbed a straw and some laughed at their choices. One stood in horror. What does one do when they've no idea how to play a game and they're it? Act. Stella laughed.

"Looks like I'm it, then." She said, holding up her short straw. The boys gave her a sorry look, but the girls rolled their eyes, hoping to be it and catch one of the guys. "Do we start now?"

"Wait until we're all outside. Then we'll close our eyes and wait a minute before we come looking for you. You have that long to hide." Julie said.

"All right. Let's do this." Stella walked past her friends, ignoring their eyes, and out the door. She scanned the woodsy terrain with hurried eyes and a sigh, looking for a place to hide.

A door shut behind her and she turned to see five people staring at her. "Okay. You have one minute. Go." The five turned around and Camilla counted out loud, slowly and surely. Stella nodded more to herself and took off, very glad she was a fast runner at the moment.


	2. Padfoot

**Sirius Black**

Stella booked it to the left, sprinting towards the creek and partially wooded area. It would be easier to assume that one would hide where there was more foliage, Stella thought, jumping in a large bush beside the creek. They would surely go to the rougher parts of the woods straight across from James' house instead of here, out in the open. Stella shivered, and not because of the weather. It was spooky out, hiding alone in the woods. She smiled unwillingly, thinking that this was indeed a fun game so far, even if it was meant for younger people, like Julie. Then again, Stella was only sixteen, going into her Seventh year at Hogwarts... Stella shifted and immediately stopped, hearing the bush move with her. The others started moving now that they had finished counting. They broke up, Julie and Camilla going to the right, Remus and Sirius straight ahead, and James alone to the left.

Stella covered herself with the branches as best she could and waited for James to find her, as likely he would. But he just passed the bush, looking for the most obvious places, like behind the trees. Stella breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he passed. But then stopped herself...what would have happened if she was found by James? What would become of them? She shook her head, causing the bush to rustle. Her eyes widened. Steps were heard, running towards where she was. Shit. She then saw a pair of hands reach into the bush to move the branches. A head appeared in the hole, but one she did not expect. "Sirius?" Stella asked, squinting against the moonlight.

"Expecting anyone else, Birch?" Sirius said, all seriousness. He held out a hand; Stella took it and was hoisted up next to the wizard.

"Not likely. But I saw you run off with Moony. James came over here. How'd you get here so fast?"

Sirius smirked. "I am a dog, y'know." Stella smiled, but froze when she heard a rustle a couple hundred yards away. "C'mon! Deeper into the forest!"

Stella complied, taking Sirius' hand but having to run to avoid to being pulled along. A few minutes passed as they made their way deeper and deeper into the woods. "Sirius, I think we're pretty far off now." The wizard didn't listen, just kept his quick pace. "Sirius! We're fine now!" Stella said again, slamming her feet into the ground.

"What is it, Birch? Afraid?" Sirius asked, whipping around to face the witch, a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not bloody afraid." She replied, rolling her eyes. "I just don't understand why we have to go so deep into the woods, that's all."

"I just want to make sure that we're hidden. Don't want anyone finding you." He winked and took her a couple more feet deeper into the woods and then pushed her against a giant oak tree.

"Sirius Black, what in the world are you doing?" Stella whispered heatedly, looking around for anyone that might see them.

"We're hiding. Tree's not big enough to hide side by side." Sirius reply, a look about him.

"Right then..." she replied, looking unsure. "But must you push...everything...against me?" Stella blushed. "I can feel _everything_."

Sirius smirked. "Does it bother you?" He pushed his entire body against the girl. "Does it bother you to feel everything? My legs? My stomach? The way my cock pushes against you...the way you can feel every part of my body?" He breathed into the witch's ear. Stella shuddered, blushing.

"Why are you saying this?" She whispered, staring at the high branches, Sirius' curly mane in her peripheral vision.

Sirius moved his head almost drunkenly to look at the girl. His eyes were glazed over. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"B-Because you...you're..." She faltered, gulping and trying to fight her blush.

"Because I'm...?" He chuckled. "I want you, Birch. I fancy you, see." He ran his nose across her lips softly. Stella gasped, giving Sirius the most opportune moment to kiss her. He pushed his lips against hers, kissing her hotly and with determination. Stella gasped again, her eyes falling shut as all thoughts flew out of her head. Sirius moved his mouth with practiced experience, his body pushing hers roughly into the tree. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling his hair between her fingers. Sirius groaned and pushed his lower body harder into her, his erection growing larger. The witch let out a strangled gasp, allowing Sirius to let her breath as he kissed down her neck. "Beautiful..." he murmured, latching onto her collarbone, his tongue lavishing her neck. Stella let out a low moan, her lower body unconsciously grinding against his.

Sirius groaned and grabbed her hips, bringing them against his, grinding harshly. He then grabbed one leg and hooked it around his hip; Stella brought her other leg up to follow the first. They continued grinding, getting rougher and more desperate. Sirius was fully hard now, and was determined to be released. Stella brought Sirius' mouth back to hers, giving him a sloppy kiss. Sirius pushed his tongue into her mouth, relishing the taste of her. However, the two were brought back to reality when a shrill voice called, "Olly olly oxen free!" Sirius and Stella broke apart quickly.

"What did she say?" Stella asked, dazed.

"I have no bloody idea, but I'm going to kill those sluts." Sirius growled, setting the witch gently on the ground. Stella made to move away, but was stopped by Sirius' hand, which grabbed her chin and brought her face to his. He looked straight in her eye, a deadly serious look adorning his dark eyes. "We're going to finish this later. Count on it." He then kissed her passionately one last time before walking away, shouting: "All right, all right! We're coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Stella followed after the handsome wizard, staggering and panting.

She was blushing the whole way back to the house, following several feet after Sirius. When the two made their way back to the road, Stella had her blush and breathing down so that it looked like she ran to the road instead of just having an intense make-out session. Remus, James, Camilla and Julie were waiting for them, a smirk on James' face, a knowing smile on Remus', and death glares on the two muggle girls.

"Well, now that you've been found, we can continue with the game." Camilla said, a haughty expression adorning her face.

"Actually, I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed. What 'bout you, James?" Sirius said, stifling a fake yawn. Camilla and Julie rolled their eyes.

"Nah man, I'm going to continue playing this game. You've got your fix, I haven't." James said, a crooked smirk on his lips.

Remus smiled too, but a little hesitant. "I think I might call it a night, too actually."

James turned to face his friend. "What, Moony, no! You can't go! Stay a little while longer."

"Oh, James, if he wants to go, let him. That way we can have more of you." Camilla purred.

Stella and Sirius rolled their eyes. "Actually, I might stay then." Remus said, a little irritated. Stella, James and Sirius laughed while the muggle girls groaned.

"Right then. I'm off to bed. Have fun Prongs, Moony." Sirius winked at the latter, then turned to Stella. "Stells...coming?"

The witch blinked. "What?"

Sirius sighed. "Are you coming along?" He enunciated. Stella blushed but nodded, causing the wizard to grin. "Catch you in the morning James. Later, Remus." He winked at the girls before pulling Stella into the Potter house, shutting the door behind them.

"Why do you use those nicknames?" Stella heard Julie ask, then Stella started snickering.

"What?" Sirius asked, turning his head to glance at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Those girls were just wondering why you and the others were called Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. I thought it was funny. S'all." She mumbled, a shy smile on her lips.

Sirius gave a half smile and pulled her up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind the witch and then pushed her against it. "Sadly," he said thickly, "we have to keep quite. Don't want to give Mr. and Mrs. P. a heart attack." A lop-sided smirk appeared on his face before he took her lips with his again.

Stella kissed him once before pushing him away slightly. His eyebrows were raised as if expecting this would happen. Stella paused a moment before speaking up. "What are we doing, Sirius? We're...we're just friends. S'always been like that. Nothing more..."

"That's all you're worried about? Usually girls would throw themselves at my devilishly handsome good looks. Stells, you've always been different. I've noticed...blimey, I've noticed..." he whispered, looked at her under hooded eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes. She shook her head back and forth. "Don't do this to me, Padfoot. Not anymore...I can't handle it. No more..." She pushed away from him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Stells..." Sirius whispered, almost pleading.

"Sirius, you don't know what it's like to see you parade around with so many other girls! Each week since third year you've had a different girl wrapped around your waist! I'm not going to be another one. I'm not..." Stella buried her face in her hands.

Sirius sighed. "I knew it would come to this. I'd go after the girl I truly fancy and she'd turn me down because of my past. I just thought you'd understand..." He came over and sat on the other side of the bed.

Stella looked up at him after a minute. "Understand...Oh, I understand..." Sirius looked at her, confused. "Sirius, I have been...I was...Sirius..." Stella gulped. "I'm in love with you." She finally whispered, looking down. Sirius' face showed the greatest amount of shock he'd ever had in his sixteen years.

"Love?" Stella nodded numbly. "In love?" Sirius thought for a minute before nodding. "Guess that's one way of saying how I feel."

The witch's head shot up and her incredulous eyes stared at him. "But you're always pranking on me!" She nearly shouted. "S'impossible! You've been with countless girls and you're so...so arrogant and egotistical! Why would you love me?"

"Who wouldn't, Stella? You're amazing. I've had to threaten countless blokes in school because they pawned after you." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Countless blokes? I've never had one guy show interest in me." Stella said before realization hit her. "You threatened countless blokes. I've never had one guy show interest...you...you _scared_ them all off!" Stella shouted. "You've ruined every chance at love I could've had. Dear Merlin...you _are_ an ignorant bastard." Sirius laughed darkly and Stella joined him before pouncing on him. She pushed the wizard to the bed and set a glare on him. "You've stopped every guy I've fancied just so you wouldn't be jealous. What ever am I going to do with you, Sirius Black?"

"Punish me, I hope." Sirius mumbled, eyes darkening.

"You'd deserve it." She retorted, rubbing her nose along the underside of his chin. A sudden idea hit her. "Alright, Padfoot. I'll punish you. But you're going to love every minute of it."

A shudder ran through the wizard, he groaned out loud and arched his hips against the girl's. Stella grinned and threw her shirt off, kicked away both of their shoes and attacked his mouth. He moaned against her mouth and made quick work of her belt. Stella pushed away from him, still straddling his waist and grinned wickedly. "Ah, ah, ah. No touching." Sirius raised his eyebrows and immediately started protesting. Stella put her finger on his lips and shook her head. "You are being punished, mutt. I am your master and I said no fucking touching. Got it?" All humor was gone from her face and it was all Sirius could do to just nod. "Good." Stella said, a sly grin on her face. She undid her belt, jumped off of Sirius and the bed, and then shimmied her pants down her legs. Standing there in just her undergarments, she grinned at the bulge in Sirius' pants.

"Dear gods..." he mumbled with a groan, his head hitting the bed.

"Take it off." Stella said. Sirius looked up at her questioningly. "Your shirt. Take it off." Sirius sat up and obliged, tossing the garment to the side.

"Anything else, your majesty?" He asked, sarcasm mixing with amusement.

"Master. That's the "term of endearment" I'm looking for, babe." She replied. Sirius mouthed a sarcastic 'sorry'. "Now the pants then. Come on. Get them off and let me see that impressive cock, as you so gracefully put it earlier." Sirius grinned and quickly took his jeans off, kicking them to the ground; his socks followed soon after. Stella nodded, praising his body. "Not bad, Black. Not bad at all."

"I'm thinking the same about you, Birch." He licked his lips and trailed his eyes down her body.

She allowed herself to smirk at his comment before pushing the wizard back to the bed. She straddled him once more, kissed him roughly one time, then slithered her way down his body, licking a path down as she went. Sirius groaned went she kissed his stomach, licking the indention of his abs and swooping her tongue inside his belly button. Stella hooked her fingers underneath the band of his undershorts and pulled them down as far as she could with her current position. A small chuckle passed her lips when his erection hit her chest. "Oh gods..." Sirius groaned when her hand made contact with his throbbing erection. Stella sat up, leaning back enough to look at a red-faced wizard, his dark curls messy and out of place.

Stella reached down and took Sirius' erection in her mouth, moaning at the feel of him. Sirius moaned loudly and bucked, his hand immediately coming to her blonde curls, his fingers intertwining in them. He leaned up a bit to watch Stella, but was met with a glare from the girl. She let go of his erection with a pop and took her hand away from it to hit the hand tangled in her hard. "Why did you stop?"

"I said...No. Fucking. Touching." Stella spat, standing up to undo her bra. She tossed it to the ground and leaned over to take off her underwear. Sirius, in a state of emotional turmoil, couldn't decide whether to be pissed off that she stopped sucking him, or to be even more aroused than he was because she was naked. He chose to be aroused.

"Merlin, Stells," he said, running a hand through his dampening curls.

Stella smirked and sauntered to the bed, pushing back Sirius with her pointer finger. "Prepare for the ride of your life, Sirius Black." He grinned, leaning back and gesturing to his erection.

"Hop on, babe."

Stella, not exactly expecting this reply, blushed. Trying to cover it up with a smirk, she said, "Just remember, no touching." Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender, a knowing grin adorning his mouth. "Oh! Good idea!" The witch rushed to Sirius' closet and took out one of his Gryffindor ties, leaped back to the bed and tied his hands above his head. Stella smiled at his shocked expression. "Wasn't expecting that, eh Padfoot? This ensures that you won't fucking touch me. Now lean back." Stunned, Sirius fell back on the bed, his bound hands in an uncomfortable position. Stella crawled up his body, gave a kiss to his chest, grabbed his dick with one hand and slid down on him. Sirius arched his back and groaned loudly, his eyes falling shut. Stella gave a small moan, her head falling back. She sat there for a minute before placing her hands on either side of Sirius' head, leaning down to kiss him, and then finally, oh finally, began moving her lower body.

Stella started out slow, her inexperienced body acclimating to the foreign feeling that was Sirius. The wizard in question was trying his best not to speed things up, his fingers pulled at the bed spread and his hands ached to be out of their confinements. Sirius groaned and bucked his hips, desperately trying to forget his instincts that screamed "forget her damn rules and just fuck her already!" Stella bucked her hips back against his, moving at a quicker pace. She cried out against his lips, his bucking hitting a spot she didn't even know existed. She moved harder, desperate to find that spot again, and tore her lips from his when she finally did, letting out a soft shout. Sirius watched the girl with dark eyes, as she leaned up and threaded her fingers through her own curls, her pelvis moving frantically against his now.

"Merlin, Stells, I beg of you..." Sirius grunted, pushing his hips against hers harder.

"Mm...yes, Sirius. You can touch me. Please, touch me!" Stella sighed, taking Sirius' lips with her own. Sirius ripped his hands out of the tie and grabbed her hips, rolled her over so he was on top, and slammed into her forcefully. Stella's eyes shot open and bore into her lover's; she moaned loudly and teared up at the relief he gave her.

"Yes, baby. I got you." Sirius murmured, hooking one of her legs around his waist and pushing harder into her. Stella cried out, slammed her lips onto his, and wrapped her other leg around his waist. Stella thrust her hips against his, desperate for release. "Come baby, you can come for me now," Sirius said, grunting. He gave a particularly hard thrust, pushing the witch's body deeper into the bed and gave a small cry, his eyes closing for the briefest second. He opened them again and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Stella, come, it's alright, don't be afraid." Sweat droplets fell from his forehead and onto her face, and she stared open mouthed at him, entranced. "_Come._"

Stella shook her head and let a few tears escape. "Can't...I can't...too soon..."

"Yes, come, it's alright. For me, come for me." Sirius replied, his voice husky.

Stella nodded and unconsciously slipped her hand down her body, her fingers finding the nub there. She rubbed her clit, crying out in pleasure and throwing her head back against the bed. Sirius nearly came at the sight; he leaned down to lavish her neck with kisses, thrusting faster and harder at the feel of her inner walls clamping down on his erection. He groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm rushing through his body. Stella's back arched as she came, her hands flying to the handsome wizard's back, her nails digging into the sweaty flesh. Sirius jerked into the girl a few more times before falling on top of her. The witch sighed happily and stroked his sweaty hair away from his forehead, Sirius gave one last kiss to her collarbone before kissing her lips passionately.

"You're beautiful, Stells," he whispered against her mouth before pulling out and collapsing beside her on the large bed. "I love you, really."

"I love you too, Padfoot," Stella replied softly, a smile on her lips. Sirius raised his body up on an elbow and Stella looked at him, only to notice the Gryffindor tie that was hanging from his right wrist. She started laughing loudly, and pointed to the tie when Sirius questioned it. He chuckled as well, ripped it off, and threw it aside.

"Hey Stella...?" Sirius asked after a minute. She raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought you were a virgin? I mean, I did stop all advances from the blokes at Hogwarts...but you went all hog-wild on me." Sirius chuckled softly at his awkward question.

Stella blushed. "Well, I...I had to take care of some things when I knew...when I knew that no one was interested in me."

Sirius gave her a hard look. "You had to resort to a _toy_ because nobody would fuck you? Merlin, Stella. All you had to do was...was say something...or at least wait until now!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Like I knew the future. I'm not a Seer. Plus, you were the one to really take my virginity, any way. You should at least be happy about that."

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes; but in the end, he just shrugged and threw on a lop-sided grin. "You're right, I am happy...I just wish you were my first..." he pushed out his lips, but shook his head and kissed her lips softly. "S'alright. Now I can show you off to everyone else next year." He winked, causing her to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Black. Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>"You know, when I agreed to Sirius living here, I had a feeling that he would bring some trouble, being a Black and all." Mr. Potter said to his wife as they laid in bed.<p>

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. "Just because he's fallen in love doesn't mean he should sleep on the streets."

"Bringing a civilized girl into our house and seducing her under our own roof." Mr. Potter shook his head.

"Honey, you're just jealous because you're the only one not having sex." Mrs. Potter retorted, turning over on her side.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I really hope you liked this...it was hard to write and I _know_ I didn't get his character down packed, but there was little I could do about it. Anyway, please RxR, and enjoy James and Remus! (; Also, I think after I write and publish the next two one shots, I might do a final one featuring -wait for it- Remus, James, Sirius aaaaannnndddd Stella. Bow chicka wow wowww. Haha, but really, a foursome. I've never done it before, so we'll see if I even attempt it.)**


	3. Moony

**Remus Lupin**

Sprinting as fast as she could, Stella shot straight ahead towards a nest of houses. She managed to get in between two, hidden in the darkness, when she heard voices. "Remus and Camilla, you guys can go straight ahead. Sirius and Julie can go to the left. I've got the right."

"Can't I come with you, James?" Camilla asked, a sickly-sweet tone to her voice.

"As much as I'd like to, babe, I have a feeling I know where Stells is," he replied, rushing. Most likely to send another Patronus-gram to Lily. Stella snickered.

"How about you go with Sirius and your sister then, Camilla? If you really don't want to look for Stella with me," Remus said, agitated.

There was a pause, then Camilla replied: "No, no, you'll do, I suppose."

Stella's eyes widened. Is that what the girls really wanted? Is Sirius going to hook up with Julie? Why wouldn't James take Camilla's offer. It's not like Lily will marry him or anything; he doesn't have to worry. She puckered her lips in annoyance and decided to run behind a house, laying on the ground underneath a porch swing. Dear Merlin, don't let the owners turn on their back light. There was silence for a couple of minutes as Stella recaptured her breathing, settling into a state of dazed contentment. It was quite nice out. The stars were shining brightly and there were hardly any clouds out. A half-moon was out, which worried her a little bit. Remus would start acting rougher lately. Poor bloke. He's so handsome too...why did Greyback have to hurt _him_?

She shook her head quickly, jumping from her train of thought. This had been happening a lot lately. What was wrong with her, thinking her best friends were attractive? That's just wrong. And demented. Bloody nasty. Really. Then again, they _all_ are handsome. Fit. Well groomed. They could have any girl they wanted; yet James pines after one, Sirius sleeps with a hundred and Remus is all alone. He's always alone, actually. _I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. At least not in the time I've known him._ What about that one girl that started with an A? Ade- no, Andro- no, Ama- no...oh! Alar-

A crack was heard, follow by laughter. "You better watch where you step, Remus! You'll scare the slut off!"

"Excuse me?" He replied, his voice bewildered.

"What? Did I offend you?" Camilla replied, confused but haughty.

"Somewhat yes, actually. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's fair for you to call Stella that. She hasn't done anything to you, if I'm correct."

Camilla must have been stunned silent. "I can't believe you talked back to me! No one talks back to _me_!"

"I apologize, but I don't take well to my friends' names being slandered. Stella is in no way...that...and she could never be one if she tried! However, if we take a look at..." Remus let out a loud sigh. "Excuse me. That was uncalled for. Maybe it would be best if I continued searching for my friend on my own. You may run off to Sirius or James if you really want to get off."

Stella's mouth dropped. Much like Camilla's would have if she saw it. Merlin's balls. She had never, NEVER heard Remus speak like that before! She blushed. _He spoke up for me. I always knew he was loyal to his friends, but still!_ She then heard Camilla's furious footsteps pounding away from the backyard and Remus' sigh afterwards. There was a sound of crunching grass and then footsteps on wood as he made his way to the porch. He looked around and then sat down on the swing with a shrug. "Idiot. I'm an idiot," he murmured repeatedly.

Stella, while awkwardly staring up at his butt from the ground, let out an angry huff and rolled out from underneath the swing, non-too gracefully. Remus' shocked face met hers when she stood up. "Remus John Lupin. For all of five years I've known you and you have never once been an idiot. That was incredibly nice what you did for me!" She walked up to him and sat down on his right. "You are a great friend and you should know I value you very much."

Despite the compliment, Remus seemed a little disappointed. Stella hardly noticed. "I didn't mean for you to hear that, Stella."

"Why not? You stood up for a friend, _me!_ I'm so glad I heard it. It made my feelings for you much stronger. We'll have a greater relationship now, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he responded, dejected and wincing with every pronounced "friend" she said.

Finally, Stella caught on and noticed his looks. "What's the matter? Have I said something? You know you can tell me anything, Moony."

He looked up at her through his dark hair. "You are a wonderful person, Stella. Any man would be lucky to have you. I am quite jealous."

It took a couple of seconds for her to register what he said. Oh. OH. Remus...she...likes...what? "What are you saying?"

"I...uh, nothing. We should get back, they're probably worried by now."

"No. They haven't shouted for us. We're fine. Tell me, Remus, how do you mean?" Deep inside her, there was a voice pleading for him to admit true love. The stronger side of her threw that corny wish down, insisting that they are _just friends_. Right?

"Mm, just that...I should probably go find the others. Yeah, they've got to be looking for us," he stammered, face flushed as he walked backwards slowly.

Stella but her angry face on. "Now Moony, don't make me pull out your middle name and use it against you again," she sighed, her face softening. "You're always so honest. Just tell me what's going on. You know I would never hurt you."

Remus' face was torn, but he finally sighed and looked at her from underneath his bangs once again, taking a step towards her. "While you can't promise that, I'll tell you because I am an honest person and you are my friend and deserve the truth." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and then continued, almost too quietly for her to hear, "I like you...more than a friend. Have since third year..."

Stella, only slightly shocked at this revelation, thought for a moment._ It seems too impossible for me to date one of my closest friends. It would be weird...but, we know each other so well...we'd fit perfectly. He never goes on dates. Then again, neither do I. Is this what I've been waiting for after all this time?_ With a deep sigh and then a great smile, Stella made up her mind. "I've never thought about it before," she said, making Remus jump at the kindness in her voice, "you were always such a good, close friend. I considered you a brother for the longest time...or like one, at least. But lately, I have been noticing certain things about me-about us. I mean, who better to love than your best friend, right? I'm-I'm not saying that I'm in love with you just yet...I don't know the feeling to say it...just that I'd like to give it a chance." She laughed to herself, "Wow, that was a really long speech for just a simple answer. Yes. I like you too." She bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

He smiled warmly at her, making (for the first time) her heart flutter. "Thank you. Can I...kiss you now?"

They were already moving towards each other, shy and smiling. "Please do."

They met at once, and Remus gently trailed the back of his fingers down her cheekbones before engulfing her in a hot kiss. Stella gasped, not expecting the intensity of his kiss. His humble demeanor didn't come forth when he was kissing, that's for sure. Their lips and tongues clashed hurriedly, and they kissed as if they were dying and their only hope for survival was each other. Remus bit her lip almost shyly, causing Stella to moan. Taking this as encouragement, he did it again, slightly harder, then took her mouth for his. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulling her to him, his fingers digging into her hips, right underneath her shirt. She pressed herself against his body and entangled her fingers in his messy hair. "Stella..." he groaned against her mouth, thrusting his hips against hers.

"Moony!" she gasped, loving the rougher side of her shy best friend.

"Stella, I-I..." Remus kissed her harshly before resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed and panting.

"Say it. Please say it," she replied back, kissing him again.

"C-can we...oh, please..."

"Remu-"

The porch light flashed on. "What the hell are you kids doin' in my back yard! Marge! Call them cops! We've got trespassers!" The teenagers broke apart and stared wildly at an old man, who was dressed down in his nightwear, and was still shouting angrily. "Sure! Wait here! Y'all go to jail for this! Lemme go fetch my double barrel."

With that, they ran as fast as they could from the house, blushing and laughing the whole way. They were halfway across the street when Stella ran headfirst into a wall. "Oomph!" Before she could hit the ground, strong arms caught her and brought her up.

"Where are you off to in a hurry, Stella? Moony," James asked quizzically, nodding at his friend.

"Old man over there is going to call the cops, Prongs! We've got to get out of sight!" Stella panted, holding onto what she thought was a wall tightly.

"We were hiding in his backyard and he caught us," Remus explained, brushing his shirt off.

"Who? Old man Jameson? And Marge? I love that woman. Makes the best lemon bars. Husband's too strict though," James said, setting Stella correctly on her feet before running a hand through his hair. "I was actually just about to look for you. Black is being a wanker and left with the muggles. Luckily, he's not at my house tonight, so we can still go back there." He gave his signature grin.

"Actually Prongs, Stella isn't feeling well. I was going to take her home. Can we use your floo system?" Remus interjected, grabbing Stella as if she were to faint.

"Is that why she's flushed? Looks like she's had sex, though," James replied, scrutinizing the girl.

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I am," she replied haughtily, though without feeling.

James shrugged. "I'll be getting some soon enough. Evans is slowly falling to my charms." He winked at them before turning around and gesturing them to follow. "C'mon, better get her home before she explodes from pent-up sexual frustration."

"What! I am not!" She shouted back defiantly, before Remus leaned down and whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded shyly. "Ac-Actually, James, we're going to just Apparate home. Don't want to have to shower before bed."

James turned around and stared at the two before realization hit. He grinned maniacally, winking at Remus. "Right, right. Gotcha. Just remember that you're not seventeen yet, so you're gonna get in trouble eventually...using magic out of school. Illegally knowing how to Apparate. Tsk tsk. Dunno why I hang out with you guys. Such bad influences." The two just stared at him. James sighed, "fine, fine. I get it. Just go. I'm just going to be alone tonight...again."

Feeling slightly bad for James, Stella sighed and said, "Don't give up on Lily, James. Trust me." And with that, she grabbed onto Remus tightly and Disapparated from the spot, leaving a shocked-happy James behind. Upon arriving at her flat, Stella grinned at her soon-to-be-lover before whisking away to the kitchen. "Mum and dad left some Firewhiskey around here somewhere, I'm sure of it..."

"I wouldn't be terribly abject if you couldn't find it. I would rather be able to remember this night fully," Remus said softly, coming up behind her and moving her blonde hair away from her neck. She shivered, pausing from her search. Taking that as an okay, Remus placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck before she turned in his arms, staring up at him.

"It seems strange," she murmured, holding on to the breast of his jacket. "We're so young, yet Padfoot and Prongs have been around the block a dozen times. I've something to tell you, actually." She took a small breath, almost hesitant. "I'm not a virgin. When I dated Crowley last term, we...kind of tried some things. Stuff I'm not too proud of." Looking at his pain-stricken face, she rushed through her words, "If I would've known, somehow, that we were meant to be, I would've waited in a heartbeat. I like you more than I've ever liked Crowley. Or anyone, really. I'm sorry."

There was a small silence before Remus put a light smile on his face. "It's not your fault, Stella. No one could've seen this happen. I don't expect you to wait a lifetime for me. I'm glad you got to enjoy such a simple experience with a real human. I'm...not human. I don't deserve you. I really don't..."

Stella hit him, anger flashing through her eyes. Remus stood in shock, staring wildly at her. "You take that back Remus Lupin. You are more human to me than any man. I don't ever want to hear you talk bad about yourself again. Got it?" He remained speechless. "Moony!"

"Ye-yeah."

"Good. Now come on, before my parents get home." She dragged him towards her bedroom, flicking the lights on as she went. She shut her door behind him and looked up at him almost shyly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, capturing her face again. Stella smiled and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her back generously, moving his arms down to pick her up, hoisting her legs around his waist and pushing her against her door.

She tore her mouth away from his long enough to growl, "You're so sexy when you lose control, Moony."

Groaning, he kissed her again harshly, pushing her against the door. She latched her hands onto his jacket once again, unbuttoning it as their kisses got more intense. She fumbled with the buttons, finding that they would not come undone for her, and with a frustrated growl, she took her wand from her boot and magicked them open. Normally, she would have ripped the damned jacket, but she knew Remus didn't have the most money in the world. He shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor, where his shirt soon joined. Completely bare-chested, he worked Stella's shirt off next, gently fingering the fabric before she growled at him to 'hurry the hell up.'

She went to undo his belt, but was having such trouble that she cursed loudly, broke apart from her lover, untangled herself from him and magicked all of their clothes off. Remus laughed at the frustrated look on her face. "You know the phrase is 'Patience is a Virtue,' don't you?"

"Why can't 'Hurry the Hell Up' be a virtue?" she pouted. He just shook his head and leaned down to kiss her again. She met him halfway (or more like a quarter of the way) and held on to his biceps for leverage. Their intense kissing resumed with more passion than before; a hurried onslaught of tongues and lips, both desperate for their releases. Stella rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure with friction and felt Remus try to do the same, by pushing his erection up to her. He let out a groan.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, pushing his body away from her and hiding his eyes.

"What the hell for?" she demanded, bringing his body back to hers. "Stop being so modest, Remus. Let your wild side out tonight and fuck me like we've always dreamed of. Please, Merlin, I beg of you." Slighted by the demand, he only paused a minute before attacking her mouth and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself just enough to get him walking backwards. They hit the bed, Remus landing on his back (gasping quite loudly from the shock) and Stella on top of him. She smirked. "I quite like this view, my dear Moony."

He grinned up at her. "No more than I do, I assure you."

She shrugged and with a wicked smile, gyrated her hips against his, enjoying the low growl he gave. "My, my. What an amusing turn of events. It seems that I am in control. That _I_ can make _you_ beg. How...interesting.."

His eyes darkened considerably. "Now, Stella, don't do anything ra-" He was cut off by another swerve of her hips. A playful, deadly smile came across her face. She repeated the motion, this time his dick slipping between her folds. He moaned softly.

"Tell me, Remus, do you masturbate?" she asked nonchalantly.

"The answer to that is probably," he let out a long breath, his eyes closing momentarily, "the same if I were to ask you."

"Oh, so you do?"

His eyebrows raised. "Now _that_ is something new to learn."

"No more talking now. I want to make you whine," she whispered fiercely, reaching down to nip his ear. She continued grinding on the poor man, her wetness creating a natural lubricant, and sloppily kissed him on the mouth before moving down his neck. "You need to shave," she muttered as a passing comment.

On one particularly harsh movement, Remus bucked up, unable to contain himself any longer. He almost slipped inside of her and with this sudden realization, Stella stopped completely. "No, Remus. I want you to take me. I don't want to take your virginity, I want you to give it to me."

He nodded fervently, and locked lips with her as he rolled them over on the large bed. "Are you absolutely sure, Stella? I can and will stop," he asked after he positioned himself. Stella studied him. His face was flushed and his hair was messy. Some sweat was already on his brow and his pupils were dilated. She was sure that even if he wanted to stop, he wouldn't be able to. It was too close to the full moon for him to be in control of his primitive side completely.

Not like she wanted him to stop. "Please," was all she whispered, maintaining eye contact with him as he nodded and slowly inserted himself into her. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his body more and was immediately satisfied with the new angle. He went until it seemed he could go no further, but Stella knew better. She tilted her hips up and wrapped her ankles around his waist, pulling him further into her. He filled her to the hilt, causing them both to moan. "Oh sweet Merlin, I don't know how I'll survive..."

Remus did not reply, as she suspected that he was unable to, and instead just stayed still, letting them both get used to the feeling. She didn't move, allowing him to take time to adjust to the foreign feeling (though she was growing quite impatient). Remus, on the other hand, was beyond words. Years of dealing with his teenage hormones by himself and purposely staying away from girls because of his disease never prepared for this feeling of...of...complete and utter fulfillment. He was surrounded by a wet warmth he would never be able to describe in words, taking out his strength, yet giving him so much more. His eyes wanted to stay closed and in the back of his head for an eternity, and he never wanted to leave. Though he knew he must move, and that it would feel a thousand times better if he did. Summoning up his courage to pleasure his woman, he opened his eyes and stared in awe at the beauty below him. She stared back up at him with love, her eyes soft and her cheeks flushed, her hair spread about her. He gave himself a quick preparatory speech and a nod before slowly moving out and back in.

"My god," he gasped, unable to contain himself.

"Yes," Stella replied softly, "feel. It's okay, Remus. Lose control. Just _feel_." With her simple words of encouragement, he plummeted his mouth back down to hers and moving his hips faster. She let out a small moan, glad that he was taking the initiative. Overwhelmed by the intense satisfaction this simple act gave him, he moved faster, desperate to find his and his lover's releases. Stella's breath caught in one particular harsh movement, as he hit that oh-so-special spot inside of her, and she let out a high-pitched moan. "Oh dear lord, Remus, please!"

"Yesss," he hissed, moving faster. He brought his hands to her thighs, digging in his fingers and using them as leverage for faster motions. She scratched her nails down his back, leaving red trails behind as she went. They both groaned. His forehead dropped, landing on the top of her head, his eyes closed and a look of absolute pure bliss on his face. Small beads of sweat trickled from his face to hers, and Stella closed her eyes as well, smiling as she bent her head to kiss his neck. She moved her hips with his, determined to find relief, and was awarded when his pelvic bone hit her pearl every other thrust.

She lost all control, her breaths coming out in sighs, gasps and moans as she sped towards completion. Remus' head come up, his eyes opening to stare at her as he moved quicker. Her hands, on some sort of obsessive-compulsive tendency, kept flitting from his back to her own hair to her breasts. "Gosh, gosh, I-I can't! Oh, please. Ohh, please, Re-Rem..." her mouth opened in a silent scream as a precursor to her first orgasm of the night came along. To help her along, Remus' instincts brought on of his hands to her little nub, his thumb rubbing small circles. Her back jerked and she roughly pushed her lips to his in thanks, moaning his name repeatedly as he orgasm rushed through her.

Remus groaned as he felt her walls squeeze his erection repeatedly, sucking him in like a vice. He jerked his hips harder, unable to last any longer than his first time would allow. Mentally, he applauded himself on even lasting this long. Prongs said he lasted all but two minutes his first time. Losing control once and for all, he swept his hands underneath Stella's back, and pulled her up to him in a tight hug as he cried out his orgasm. He bit lightly onto her shoulder, pumping his hips the last few times as he rode out wave after wave. With one last thrust, he pulled out of her completely, watching the movement in a daze before falling to the bed on his side, pulling his lover on top of him. "You've absolutely no idea how happy you've made me, Stella. And-And I'm not just referring to...this. For everything," he whispered in her damp hair.

She looked up at him, a smile aligning her face. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize how good we are together."

"Me too," he said, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back quickly, entangling her fingers in his hair, before pulling her mouth away just enough to speak.

"I can't wait until I can teach you the wonders of oral sex, though," winking, she kissed his stunned mouth once more before getting out of bed to get night clothes. "It's late, mum and dad will be home any minute. If you want to stay, and you are most welcome to, I would suggest clothes. As much as I want to see you naked," to prove her point, she raked her eyes across him, causing him to blush, "I don't think my dad will take too kindly to it."

"I-I, sure. I just don't have anything."

"Here, you can borrow some of my brother's stuff, if you want. He's still off in America studying, so he won't mind," she quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and blew him a kiss before rushing out of her room and to her brother's. Grabbing the first pair of boxers and shirt she found, she ran right back-only to bump into her father. "Daddy! H-How was your date with mum?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and discretely hiding her brother's close behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah, it was fine. Damned kids have to ruin everything though. I swear, they need to teach those pureblood Slytherin hooligans some manners at home. I didn't raise you to act like that, and I bloody well expect their parents didn't either," he grunted, his firm brow even more pronounced than usual.

"I am ashamed of my generation, daddy, so don't worry too much. You know I'm not like them."

"Yeah, but you're always hanging out with that Black kid, though. His family has a bad reputation, I don't need to remind you..."

"Well, Sirius is a Gryffindor, dad. He's made all the right choices so far. Same with James, and Remus."

"Well, I suppose those two are all right. Anyway, I'm off to bed. I've promised your mom a hot bath and I better make it before she drops a brick. Good night, Stella."

"Good night!" she replied, smiling widely and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing off to her room.

"Hey Stella?"

So close. She turned around to face her dad, her hand on her doorknob. "Yeah?"

"Why were you in Brandon's room?" his eyebrow raised as he asked her.

"Oh, just getting a shirt because my clothes are all dirty." To prove her point, she held up the clothes, glad for the dim lighting.

"Right. Well, good night sweetheart."

"Night night." Without a second look, she entered her room and cast a locking charm on the door wandlessly. She looked at her boyfriend and sighed, a small laugh escaping her mouth. He covered himself up with the covers.

"What took you so long? I heard voices?" he looked alarmed.

"Calm down, will you? It was just my dad. I don't think he's too suspicious. So you're going to live to see another sunrise...for now!" she laughed, throwing him the clothes.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered, donning the clothes and getting underneath the covers, patting the spot next to him for Stella. She bounded into bed, wrapping her body around his. She closed her eyes and hummed happily.

"G'night, Moony."

"Good night, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right. I know it has been a terribly long time since I've written anything...especially on stories I said I would continue. I have what..three pending stories I need to work on? Blah. I should never really work on anything and post it before I'm completely finished. Otherwise, I will never touch it again. I have this abhorrence of...doing things...and try as I might, I just can't seem to revet myself to start them up again. I even started another story that was Twilight related...but didn't even get far enough to call it a story. Sigh. Well, the inspiration of this continuation goes out to my ONLY reviewer, Anony (which I suppose is short for Anonymous), who reminded me that this thing still existed. I'm trying, don't worry! I just can't find inspiration when I hardly receive any recognition for my work. I know I'm whining, but still.**

**I see stories that are terrible compared to mine get so many reviews and then I'm here, writing to entertain ghosts. My absence also comes from my complete lack of motivation and self-loathing set forth by my monotone life of school-work-school-work. However, Spring Break has begun and now that I am done with writing my nineteen page English paper on how Harry Potter is an allegory to World War Two, I can try to be productive and maintain my stature on this website. I will even update my profile. I know. Shocking. I am also working on a blog site, so I will look forward to telling you all the address to it once it is finished and you all can indulge on my whining there, as well. haha. Anyway, the point of this terribly long note is to thank that generous reviewer (who also did something for my Seven Minutes in Heaven story) and to prove to anyone who cares that I am still alive and am slowly working myself out of a depression through writing. We'll see what happens.**


End file.
